


She'll never love you like she loved me

by Beronica_love



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Jughead is a whiny bitch that never gets what hewants, which is how he's written tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beronica_love/pseuds/Beronica_love
Summary: A late night argument between Veronica and Jughead about the present affairs





	She'll never love you like she loved me

**Author's Note:**

> I hate fuckhead jones so a fair warning lmao

"Do you love her?" He asked her, dark eyes showing an ounce of hope.

"More than anything." The hope in his eyes was gone as she said it. He sighed and took off his beanie. 

"Veronica," Jugheads voice cracked, "what do you love about her?" 

"What don't I love about her? She brings purpose to this drab little down. Any problem I have seems irrelevant when she enters the room. My heart swells when I see her. All I want to do is to give her the best in life. Her smile puts other smiles to shame," she paused after she saw the effect of her words on the boy  
"Jughead, I'm sorry that you managed to fall this hard for her. But at the end of the day you need to respect her choices. Coming here and begging me to break up with her is out of line." Veronica shifted uncomfortably against her door. 

"What do you have that I don't?" Jughead snapped at her. Veronica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

"That's a question only she can answer. But Betty made her decision. Let it go." She began to rise in anger. 

"You could never treat her like I did." Jughead backed up a few steps wiping a tear from his cheek. 

"You're right! I never could! Because I'll treat her so much better! I would never yell at her because I don't like what she tried to do for me, I would never take her away from the rest of her life just for our relationship. That's abusive! That's why she left you!" More tears formed at Jugheads eyes, but Veronica didn't care.  
"She loves me! And I love her! Be happy for us Jughead! Everyone else is, you're the only one clinging onto the fantasy of you and Betty living happily ever after. It's been years! Leave!"   
Jughead began to stagger away, but not before he turned back to spit more meaningless words at her. 

"She'll never love you like she loved me." 

"Then why is she marrying me and not you?" Jughead choked down more insults, but he turned and left.


End file.
